A Vaporeon TF
by coloredraininlives
Summary: It was just a normal day when it all changed my life forever. Now a handful of others along with Aqua and I are plotting to escape from this miserable place...and hopefully get our normal lives back.


"Are we there yet?" I asked my parents as I watched us driving over the sparkling large ocean on Skyarrow Bridge.  
"Almost Jay," my mother leaned back and gave a small smile.  
"You're going to love Castelia City," Dad announced, "and this time we might stay awhile longer."  
"I still don't know why we're traveling all around the world for. It's like you guys are trying to avoid something."  
"Don't we all deserve some vacation time?" Dad scorned.  
I slowly went back to watching the ocean, not bothering to even talk back. I felt the slightest nudge on my chest and I slowly looked down, finding a vaporeon on my lap as her mermaid like tail swayed side to side.  
"Va," she said innocently as she glanced at me softly.  
"Had a nice nap Aqua?" I asked her as I petted her on the head, causing her to purr. "Won't be long until we reach Castelia," I told her and made sure that my parents heard my positive attitude, "and maybe we can explore around. What do you say?"  
"Va! Va!"  
She jumped on me and began to lick my cheeks, causing me to smile. I laughed and tried to hold her down and she jumped back up, attacking me by her licking. Aqua and I spent the remainder of the trip playing in the car as my parents began to plan out some things to do during our visit in Castelia. All of us looked out the window, gasping in awe at the marvelous building and scenery.  
"We're finally here!" Dad exclaimed as we stopped at a large hotel near one of Castelia's great piers.  
Dad and Mom quickly got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and sped walked to the entrance, acting very unusual.  
"Va?" Aqua asked me in confusion as she saw my parents quickly heading inside.  
"Yeah I know, they've been acting very weird lately."  
Aqua and I slowly walked inside, finding the hotel completely packed with families, trainers, and businessmen. As Aqua and I passed through the crowded room, I spotted a tallish man giving short, quick glances in the corner of my eye.  
"Hurry up Jay!" I heard my father exclaimed as he and my mother began to step in the elevator.  
Aqua and I rushed towards them through the crowd and when I looked back, the man was gone.  
"What do you want to do?" Dad asked us as he and Mom began to make themselves comfortable in our room.  
"I was thinking that Aqua and I can explore around Castelia to see what this place provides."  
"No," Mom replied, "I don't think it's a good idea."  
"But you guys always let us look around."  
"I'm sorry Jay. I think you shouldn't."  
"Please Mom. Please, please, please."  
"Vaporeon. Va, va, Vaporeon."  
"Fine," Mom said after a few seconds, "just be back in twenty minutes."  
"Thank you Mom," I smiled as Aqua and I rushed out the door. "See you soon!"  
Aqua and I raced down the stairs, not knowing that our day of misfortune will begin.  
We sat underneath the nearby shade as we watched businesspeople, tourists, and trainers walking around the busy streets of Castelia. I held an ice cream cone as Aqua licked it happily, loving the frozen treat. I couldn't help thinking about the man who was staring at us back in the hotel earlier. I looked around again, feeling we were being watched, and grew careless of the ice cream cone which caused Aqua to knock it down in one lick.  
"Va?"  
"Sorry girl," I told her as she stared at the frozen treat on the floor, slowly melting from the hot son. "I'll get you another one."  
She jumped on me and licked my cheeks, showing her way of forgiving me. I slowly got up from the bench as Aqua leaped off of my lap and stretched.  
"Come on, I bet there's a lot of places to check out."  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Aqua and I turned around, finding two Team Plasma grunts walking towards us. Aqua began to growl as they circled around us, holding what seems to be a tranquilizer gun.  
"He's the one," one of them announced  
"For our sake he better be," the other one mumbled as he pointed the tranquilizer at me.  
"Run!" I exclaimed and we ran as fast as we could.  
"After him!"  
We ran in a nearby alley as they began to shoot at us, barely missing us. I looked behind me and noticed they were getting closer.  
"Aqua use water gun!" I ordered.  
She released a jet of water at the grunts, knocking them down.  
"Come on, back to the hotel!"  
We raced back to the hotel and zipped in the elevator, not noticing how empty the hotel became. The second the doors opened, Aqua and I raced towards our room. I slammed the door open and found my parents on the floor which two Plasma grunts on top of them.  
"Mom! Dad!"  
"JAY!"  
_**BLAM!**_  
I collapsed on the floor, paralyzed, and Aqua went over and nuzzled my cheek with a worried look.  
"So this is your son," the tallish man that stared at me earlier announced as he stood in front of me.  
"Get away from him!" Mom yelled as she struggled.  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting him," the man said.  
He jabbed a syringe in my arm, causing me to scream in pain.  
"Leave him alone!" Dad ordered.  
"This is what you get for disobeying orders."  
My body temperature increased as my mouth felt it was full of cotton balls and my skin began to burn. I stared at my hands in front of me, slowly turning blue as my fingers shrank down and my nails lengthen into claws. My skin began to turn blue and rubbery as I felt a sharp pain on my spine and a mermaid like tail sprouted out of the tailbone.  
"Va?" Aqua shuddered as she glanced at my tail curling between my legs.  
"Aqua hel…va," I said softly as my teeth became sharper and my tongue grew longer, letting saliva drool on my lips.  
I stared at my parents who were screaming at me, but I grew deaf until my new ears were done. I felt a ticklish feeling on my forehead and rolled my eyes upward, barely seeing a tip of a fin. I could feel the collar thing that a Vaporeon has growing on my neck as dark blue scales sprouted on my spine. I began to shrink and saw the whole world grow, making it seem that I was falling to nowhere. The man slowly took off my clothes that were now too big for me to wear and Aqua quickly huddled next to me and nuzzled my cheek once more.  
"Jay?" she asked me. "Jay? Please talk to me Jay!"  
"Va," I said weakly and felt my muscles aching horribly.  
Aqua faced the man and growled at him as she stayed close to me.  
"No need to behave naughty," the man said sinisterly as he pulled out a tranquilizer.  
A shot a dart on her side and she collapsed next to me, unconscious. One of the grunts picked up Aqua as the man carefully picked me up and held me in his arms.  
"Maybe now you'll understand the consequences for not following orders," he told my parents as he petted my head, "and don't worry, I'll make sure that he'll get plenty of walks."  
He began to laugh cruelly as we left the room and I slowly closed my eyes, letting the pain take the best of me and leaving my old life behind.


End file.
